Samanosuke (Weapons)
This is a list of weapons Samanosuke has used throughout the Onimusha series. As Samanosuke In his younger days, Samanosuke usually wielded a sword; the only exception being the Chigo, which was an axe. Each one had their own advantages and elemental power. * Normal Sword - His favored samurai katana, an heirloom apparently passed down through his family. Without magic power and minus the ability to charge attacks, this weapon holds little power against the supernatural monsters of the Genma army. Equipped with the Normal Sword, Samanosuke performs a four-move slashing combo when Square is pressed four times. * Raizan - The blue legendary sword of lightning, acquired in Warlords, is rather normal in shape compared to the others. While the lightning attack typically stuns opponents for a few seconds, the sword itself does not inflict as much damage as the other weapons. * Enryuu - This red flaming broadsword, found in Warlords, is a heavy weapon, and it swings a bit slower than the others. Yet the benefit is that Samanosuke can knock enemies to the ground with just a jab or an uppercut, and then quickly finish them off. The Enryuu's magic attack engulfs an enemy in flames. * Shippuu - This green naginata-style weapon, acquired in Warlords, is a dual-bladed spinning nightmare that Samanosuke wields with amazing skill. Because the blades are light and small, single hits of this weapon afflict less damage, but each attack inflicts multiple hits. While the weapon is incredibly fast to use, powerful uppercuts are more difficult to perform, and attempting a finishing move is nearly impossible. However, the wind attack of the Shippuu is one of the most devastating in Samanosuke's arsenal. He has also used this magic attack to stop himself from falling from great heights, or to rotate fans connected to devices. * Murasama - (used only in Blade Warriors) - Users of this fine sword are willing to shorten their own lives in order to benefit from its deadly power. * Excalibur - (used only in Blade Warriors) - King Arthur was the owner of this evil-repelling sword. * Blue Saber - (used only in Blade Warriors) - A mysterious weapon whose blade is formed by light. * Bamboo Sword - (used only in Blade Warriors) - When a famous swordsman trained with this blade, it helped him master his art. Also used by Jubei Yagyu, Oyu and Nobunaga. * Tenso - These yellow twin swords, found in Demon Siege, channel the power of light into devastating magic attacks. The Tenso are located in a shrine hidden under the monument on the outdoor grounds of the Arc de Triomphe. While equipped with these golden blades, pressing Square repeatedly will have Samanosuke perform a highly stylized five-move sword dance while attacking enemies. * Kuga - This glowing green extended sword, acquired in Demon Siege, embodies the power of air. The orb enabling this weapon is located in the cathedral of Notre Dame. Its length allows for serration of several enemies grouped together or in a line. Of all Samanosuke's weapons, this is the easiest with which to perform the tricky Ten Slash attack. Press Square repeatedly to execute three broad chops followed by a heavy spin slash attack that sends humanoid-size enemies flying. The Kuga's magic attack is an air blade fired directly ahead, slicing all enemies in a straight line in front of Samanosuke. When the weapon's level is raised to MAX, Samanosuke creates two air blades instead of just one. * Chigo - This powerful orange battle-axe of the Oni clan is imbued with the power of volcanic earth. Samanosuke finds the Chigo in the Undersea Temple of the Oni in Demon Siege. The Chigo is a very heavy weapon, and therefore it is slow to swing. However, the axe's weight causes such high damage per hit that the weapon's drag is worth the trouble. The Chigo's magic attack causes molten lava to erupt from the ground under all enemies in a short radius surrounding Samanosuke, no matter where they stand. When the Chigo is charged for an attack, Samanosuke launches into a spinning attack and whirls after enemies. The forward pull of the weapon is so strong that Samanosuke seems unaffected by enemy attacks, although he still takes damage. While this is the weapon of choice against all oversized foes, the Chigo may be too slow to employ against more nimble enemies. * Bishamon Sword - The Bishamon Sword, first acquired in Warlords, is the ultimate blade of the Japanese god warrior Bishamon, who is historically credited with slaying all the demons in Japan. Though Samanosuke previously obtained this weapon at Inabayama Castle, the Genma stole it and sealed it in the Dark Realm at Honnoji Temple. The Bishamon Sword is a unique weapon so powerful that most foes cannot withstand any more than three attacks. Although it is not capable of charged attacks, Samanosuke won't need them. Pressing Triangle triggers a spin-slash attack that kills most foes instantly. Since the Bishamon Sword is not dependent on magic attacks, this power attack is always available. Also used by Jubei Yagyu in Blade Warriors. * Onimusha Sword - Granted to Samanosuke by the Oni gods to defeat the king of the Genma. The Onimusha Sword is a cumulative weapon that draws its power from the combination of the Tenso, the Kuga and the Chigo. The levels of these three weapons determine the attacking power of the Onimusha Sword. The Onimusha Sword is capable of charged attacks, depending on the level of the Oni Gauntlet. Pressing Square triggers a normal slashing attack, whereas pressing Triangle instigates a leaping chop attack that carries the Pure Onimusha directly to its foe. As Tenkai As Tenkai, Samanosuke utilizes various staffs and halberds in battle. These lengthy pole-like weapons compliment his acrobatic fighting style well, and allow him to poke and jab with both speed and power. Perhaps the greatest benefit to using this type of weaponry is the excellent reach that they allow. Considering he is still relying on melee combat, the staves give him unsurpassed range and allow Tenkai to hang back further away from his enemies where he is often out of reach of their swords and clubs. * Vaisravana - (Attack Power at MAX: 46) - A halberd forged with the power of fire. Its affinity with Oni Magic slightly lowers MP consumption. * Kurama - (Attack Power at MAX: 50) - A well-balanced staff constructed from cedar found in the sacred forest of Kurama. * Yama - (Attack Power at MAX: 60) - A spear imbued with the power of darkness and fire. * Kasen - (Attack Power at MAX: 60) - A spear imbued with the power of fire. It shows its true might with normal attacks. * Horin - (Attack Power at MAX: 68) - A sacred staff topped with iron rings. Cannot use Oni Magic. * Isana - (Attack Power at MAX: 70) - A halberd forged with the power of earth. * Varuna - (Attack Power at MAX: 80) - A halberd forged with the power of ice. Its affinity with Oni Magic lowers MP consumption. * Indra - (Attack Power at MAX: 82) - A halberd forged with the power of light. It shows its true might with thrust attacks. * Brahma - (Attack Power at MAX: 88) - This spear's power grows quickly with the infusion of red souls. Cannot use Oni Magic. * Dragonfly - (Attack Power at MAX: 108) - A spear imbued with the power of darkness. It shows its true might with normal attacks. * Earth Lord - (Attack Power at MAX: 108) - This staff has been carefully crafted to provide protection to its wielder. Its full effect comes in due time. * Bright Star - (Attack Power at MAX: 126) - A staff imbued with the power of light. It gives wielders incredible power over Oni Magic. * Monument - (Attack Power at MAX: 132) - A staff imbued with the power of wind. Draws blue souls from those who are hit with this staff. * Raksasa - (Attack Power at MAX: 134) - A halberd forged with the power of wind. Defensive ability is traded for incredible offensive power. * Ice Lord - (Attack Power at MAX: 136) - A staff imbued with the power of ice. * Ithuriel - (Attack Power at MAX: 136) - A spear that has existed as long as the world itself. Its affinity with Oni Magic lowers MP consumption. * Ususama - (Attack Power at MAX: 140) - A spear with the blessing of the Pure One, Ususama. * Gongoyasha - (Attack Power at MAX: 144) - A spear with the blessing of the Diamond One, Gongoyasha. * Gundari - (Attack Power at MAX: 152) - A spear with the blessing of the Treasured One, Gundari. * Gozanze - (Attack Power at MAX: 156) - A spear with the blessing of the Threefold One, Gozanze. It gives wielders incredible power over Oni Magic. * Fudo - (Attack Power at MAX: 160) - A spear with the blessing of the Immobile One, Fudo. A wave of power accompanies every strike. Cannot use Oni Magic. * Gae Bolga - (Attack Power at MAX: 168) - A spear from foreign lands that shows its true might with Critical attacks. * Clarity - (Attack Power at MAX: 192) - A staff that brings focus and enlightenment to its wielder. It shows its true might with normal attacks. Cannot use Oni Magic. Category:Weapons Category:Articles in need of images